


See Something You Like?

by Gates_of_Ember



Series: Solangelo Smutty One-Shots [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Nico, Dom/sub, M/M, Top!Will, dom!Nico, sub!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will decides to try on Nico’s clothes and give him a little show.<br/>Nico teaches him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Something You Like?

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there aren’t enough fics featuring a dom on the bottom, so I decided to do something about it. Also, I’ve seen a lot of Nico wearing Will’s clothes (which, btw, is adorable), but not the other way around...so....  
> Here, have some smut.

Nico stepped into the apartment he shared with Will, arms laden with plastic bags.  They’d been living together for about a year and a half  now, having moved in with each other before their junior year of college.  Nico had just gotten back from a trip to the grocery store that he’d taken after he’d gotten out of his last class of the week. 

“Will?” he called as he made his way to their kitchenette.  “You home?”

“Yeah,” Will replied from the bedroom.

Nico huffed, putting the bags on the kitchen table and starting to unload.  “Get in here and help me put up the groceries, will you?”

Nico took the milk and shredded cheddar cheese and put them inside their small refrigerator.  He heard Will’s footsteps as he approached, but they stopped at the entrance to the kitchen.  “Put up the refrigerated items first,” Nico said, turning around.  “I was thinking–”

Nico stopped abruptly when he saw his boyfriend.

Will was wearing Nico’s Hydras and Harpies t-shirt, which Nico had gotten a year or so back when they’d gone to a concert featuring the punk rock band.  As the band members’ brother, Will had managed to snag them backstage tickets and he’d bought Nico the t-shirt to commemorate the occasion.  It had been one of the best nights of his life, and not just for the music - even if they had gotten kicked out.  He and Will  _still_ sometimes talked about it in bed; one whispered word about the incident in the supply closet and they both were ready to go the whole night long.  Will knew that whenever Nico wore the shirt, it was a silent signal to show he was in the mood.

But now _Will_ was wearing the shirt.  And it was _tight._

The black fabric stretched sinfully over his well-toned chest, pulling snugly over his pecs and leaving very little to the imagination.  Aside from the shirt, he wore only a pair of heather grey briefs. 

“See something you like?” Will asked, smiling cockily as he leaned against the doorframe with a hand on his hip.

Nico cleared his throat.  _Play it cool, di Angelo._ Will was just trying to taunt him, to rile him up.  If Nico taunted back a little, he could make Will break first.  “Yeah,” Nico answered.  “That shirt is one of my favorites.  I’m a little curious as to why you’re wearing it.”

“It’s really soft,” Will said, leisurely stroking his hands up his sides with a glint in his eyes like he was challenging Nico.

“Like I said, one of my favorite shirts,” Nico explained, putting the eggs in the fridge.

“Well, now it’s one of my favorites,” Will said.  “It smells like you.”

Nico huffed, turning back to the plastic bags on the kitchen table.  “You’re going to stretch it out, Solace.” 

“Then maybe you should come over here and get me out of it.”

And there it was.  Nico grinned.  “That what you want, _Sunshine?”_

Will stepped further into the kitchen, right into Nico’s space.  Nico had to tilt his head up to meet his eyes.  “Yeah,” Will answered.  “That’s what I want.”

Nico tugged lightly at the hem of the t-shirt, leaned forward, and whispered, “Then you’d better help me put away the fucking groceries.”

Will rolled his eyes and pulled away.  _“Fine,”_ he said dejectedly.  “Can’t we just put away the refrigerated items and get to the rest later?”

“Nope,” Nico answered, popping the ‘p’ at the end as moved back to the kitchen table, slapping Will’s ass lightly when he passed him.  Will was just too fun to irritate.  “We’re putting _everything_ away.”

Will snorted. 

As Nico walked back to the fridge to put away the ground beef, he said, “Better get to it, Solace.  You’re lucky I’m letting you off so easily.  I could’ve asked you to help me clean the bathroom, too.”

Nico heard him mutter _“cocktease”_ under his breath, but didn’t comment.  Will took the bag with the fruits and vegetables and squatted at the bottom drawers of the refrigerator.  Nico threaded his fingers through his blonde tresses as he walked back to put away the cereal.  He gave Will little touches whenever he passed him, keeping him turned on and desperate, but when Will tried to embrace him from behind as they were putting things in the pantry, Nico slapped his hand away.  “No. We’re putting up the groceries now.”

Will groaned.  “What the fuck, di Angelo?” he asked.  “You’ve been touching me this whole time!”

Nico turned around, one eyebrow quirked up.  “I’m the one who’s in charge tonight,” he said. 

Will’s lips formed a perfectly round _o,_ the look in his eyes changing when he realized _that_ was the kind of game they were playing.

“Now do what I told you to do.”

Will nodded obediently, hurrying to put up the rest of the food.  Nico chuckled at the change in his behavior, at how willing he was to do whatever Nico said when he voiced it like a command.

When the groceries were put away, Nico hooked one finger into the collar of the shirt Will was wearing.  He pulled him closer, leaned into his ear and whispered, “You tell me to stop, and I’ll stop.  Understand?”

Will nodded.  Nico smirked, gave the shirt one last tug, and walked to their bedroom, Will following behind. 

“Are you gonna let me fuck you?” Will asked when they stepped inside their room.

“Depends.  I might if you convince me that I should,” Nico answered.  “Now, get on the bed.”

Will quickly shuffled to lay down on their sheets, Nico chuckling at his hurried movements. 

“So desperate,” he teased.  He turned so that his back was facing the bed before lifting the hem of his shirt, slowly sliding it up his back and smirking at the whines he heard Will making behind him.  After he’d tossed it over his head and shaken his hair out, he looked back at the bed and saw Will struggling out of the too-small t-shirt.  _“No,”_ he barked.

Will looked up in surprise.  “But–”

“Your clothes stay _on,”_ Nico said.  _“You_ were the one who wanted to wear that shirt so badly.”

Will hesitated before nodding, leaning back onto the pillows and watching Nico unbutton his jeans.  Nico pulled his pants down his legs, bending over and sticking his ass out in a way that had Will grunting in frustration.  He kicked the jeans aside before turning back to Will, walking to their nightstand and pulling out the bottle of lube and a condom.  He set them on the bed, right in Will’s line of sight. 

Will inhaled quickly when Nico pulled down his boxers, his semi-hard cock on display in front of Will’s face.  Nico still said nothing as he climbed onto the bed and straddled Will, his ass brushing against Will’s crotch.

When Will reached for Nico’s hips, Nico slapped his hands away.  “You don’t get to touch without my permission.”

Will nodded, eyes wide, watching as Nico reached for the lube, drizzled it on his fingers, and reached behind himself to tease his hole.  Nico sighed contentedly at the feeling, gently massaging his entrance in slow circles.

Will whined.  “Gods, Nico, I wanna fuck you so _badly.”_

Nico hummed haughtily, starting to ease the tip of one finger inside himself.  He could have gone faster, could have slipped in two, but he wanted to take this slowly, to draw out the teasing. “I’ll have to think about it.”

 _“Fuck_ , come on, Nico,” Will said.  “I’d make it so good for you.  You _know_ I’d make it good.”

“I’m okay, actually,” Nico said, wiggling his finger around and playing with his rim before pressing deeper, content to take his time.

 _“Please,”_ Will begged.

Nico looked at him with a bored expression.  “Please what?”

“Let me fuck you.  Let me open you up.”

Nico sighed, pressing a second finger inside his ass.  His cock was hardening as he rubbed against his walls, enjoying the wet warmth of his fingers inside him.  “I don’t know.  I’m pretty content like this.  Maybe I won’t even need you tonight.”

Will whimpered.  “But I can make you feel so much _better._ Baby boy, I’d make it so good for you.  My fingers are bigger than yours, longer – I can reach inside you and make you feel so _good.”_

That was true.  Nico wouldn’t admit it then, but he had a harder time reaching his prostate with his own fingers.  Still, he wasn’t so desperate that Will’s offer tempted him – he’d much rather listen to his begging whines, would much rather rile him up, watch him writhe underneath him, so that when Nico was ready, Will would fuck him like Nico was a _god._

“My cock would feel so much better than your fingers,” Will went on breathlessly.  “It’s so much wider.  It would press up inside you in all the right places, make you feel so full.  Please, Nico, I’d fuck you as hard or soft as you want, I’d treat you so well.  I just wanna make you feel good, Nico.  Come on, let me help.”

Will tried to run his hands up Nico’s thighs, but Nico slapped his hands away again.  “I said, _you don’t get to touch,”_ he said sternly, leaning over Will with a sneer.  “Try that again and I’ll have to tie you up.”

Will whimpered and let his hands fall to his sides.  He clenched his fists into the sheets, turning his head to the side as if it would help him stave off his arousal.  “Please, Nico,” he whispered.

Nico just hummed, twisting his two fingers inside himself before adding a third, giving up satisfied little sighs that had Will _whining_ and whispering little prayers to let him touch, to let him please Nico, promises about how _good_ he’d be for him.

When Nico gave a small cry when he hit his prostate, Will looked back at him, face red with arousal and eyes wide with desperation.  “Nico, _please!_ I want you so badly!  Come on, Nico, I’m so hard.  I...I _need_ you!”

Nico grinned, and Will went silent.  It was his ‘child of Hades’ grin, the frightening one that could give anyone chills.  “Need me, Solace?”

Will swallowed, his blue eyes locked on Nico’s.  “Yes,” he answered.  “I need you.”

“Need me to let you out of those briefs so you can finally breathe?” Nico asked.  “Need me to get around you, stuff you right back inside someplace hot and tight and squeeze you until you scream?  Need me to milk your needy little dick until you’ve got nothing left to give?”

“Yes!” Will cried.  “Yes, Nico, _please!”_

Nico chuckled, leaned over him and gave him a kiss – a quick one. He didn’t deepen it when Will tried to; instead, he pulled away, tsking as Will chased his lips.  He reached back and pulled down Will’s briefs, raising an eyebrow when Will’s dick sprang out hard and flushed dark.

“What’s got you so hard?” he asked.  “I haven’t even touched you yet.”

“Been waiting,” Will said, “been waiting for you to come home since I put on this shirt.  Could smell you on it.  Feels so tight, rubs me just right.”

“Were you hard the whole time I was gone?” Nico asked.

“No,” Will admitted.  “Jerked off before you got back.”

Nico chuckled.  “And you’re already set to go again?  You really _do_ have a needy little dick, don’t you?”

Before Will could answer, Nico reached for the condom and opened it, sliding it on Will before lubing him up.  He lined himself up over Will’s cock, but before he lowered himself, he leaned close to Will’s ear and whispered, “You don’t come until I say you can.”

Nico slid down on Will’s cock, humming in satisfaction as it filled him, enjoying the sounds of Will’s gasps beneath him.

“Fucking shit, Death Boy!” Will cried, eyes wide and pupils blown.  He tried to buck up into Nico, but Nico held his hips down.

“You will hold still,” Nico ordered.  “You will not move until I tell you to.”  He lifted his hips up slowly before easing back down, continuing at an achingly unhurried pace that had Will gasping.  “What did you think about?” Nico asked.  “When you were jerking yourself off?”

“Your…your mouth,” Will answered.

Nico hummed, rocking his hips so that Will’s dick dragged against his prostate.

“Laid on the bed just like this,” he said.  “Thought about you between my legs, looking up at me with those pretty eyes while you licked up my dick.  Thought about you swallowing me down, taking me all the way like I _know_ you can.”  Will moaned, tightening his grip on the sheets like he was trying _so damn hard_ not to touch Nico, trying _so damn hard_ to be good.  “Thought about you coming home and catching me, wondered what you’d say.  I couldn’t decide.  Didn’t know if you’d look at me like you were shocked or like you wanted to take me right there.”

“You’re _filthy,_ Solace,” Nico said, amused.  He lifted up and slammed his hips back down, moaning happily as Will groaned loudly.  “And you’re so _greedy._ You’re just always looking for me to pay attention to you, aren’t you?”

 _“Yes!”_ Will sobbed.  “You feel so _good,_ Nico, you always feel so good.  You just drive me so damn crazy.  I’m so lucky, so fucking _blessed,_ so godsdamn _thankful_ that I have you.  I just want to worship you every second of the day – you’re so fucking pretty, so _good._ Can I touch you, Nico?  I’d make you feel so good.  I’ll make you come.  _Please_ let me touch you.”

Nico chuckled.  “So _hopeless,”_ he mused, reaching down to stroke himself as he rode Will faster.  “You’re a fucking _mess_.  So desperate for attention.”

“Yes,” Will agreed.  “Yes, please.”  He gasped when Nico rolled his hips, biting his lip hard.  “Nico, please, I want to touch you.”

 _“No.”_ Nico jacked himself faster, gripping his cock tightly.  He knew Will wouldn’t last much longer – the only reason he’d lasted this long was probably because he’d orgasmed before Nico got home.  “Okay, Will,” Nico said. “You can move your hips now.  You can come.”

Will gasped, bucking his up, ramming into Nico’s prostate so hard that Nico’s vision went hazy.  Will’s dick started to pulse inside Nico, coming into the condom crying his boyfriend’s name.  Nico stroked himself furiously over Will, coming all over the Hydras and Harpies icon on the t-shirt with a satisfied groan.

Nico waited a moment, panting, before he pulled off of Will, taking off the condom and throwing it away.  He turned back to Will and held his cheek in his hand. 

“Will?  You alright?”

“All good, Death Baby,” Will answered, smiling up at his boyfriend.  He raised one hand and tangled his fingers in the hair on the back of Nico’s head, gently pressuring him closer.  Nico obliged, bending down and giving him a few slow kisses.  “That was fucking _hot.”_

“It was okay?” Nico asked, petting Will’s hair gently.

“Better than okay.  But I am a little tired now.”  He paused.  “It’s a good thing you made me put away the groceries before this, because there’s no way I’d be able to right now.”

Nico hummed, pressing his lips against Will’s gently.  “How about you go take a shower?” he suggested.  “Then we can curl up and you can pick out something on Netflix.  I’ll make hot cocoa.”

“Sounds good,” Will said.  “Except for one thing.”

Nico raised an eyebrow.  “And what’s that?”

“The part where I’m in the shower alone.”

Nico smiled, giving Will another peck on the lips.  “I think that can be fixed.”

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, they put the shirt in the wash right away. No way is Nico letting it get ruined.  
> Also, it took both of them to get Will out of the shirt because it was so tight.
> 
> (PS: Will I write about what happened at the Hydras and Harpies concert? Will I write about the time that Nico wore the shirt in public and Will had to conceal an awkward boner? YOU BET YOUR ASS I WILL!) (That is, If I find the time... I'll probably have to take a break soon... But if I do find the time, there may be a little miniseries detailing Solangelo's adventures with the Hydras and Harpies t-shirt, if that sounds at all interesting.)
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
